


The Lies and Slander

by ByeFelicia



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Baby, F/M, Gen, Jealousy, Love, Other, Pregnant, Romance, bethyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByeFelicia/pseuds/ByeFelicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night Carl comes to Beth's cell drunk, he's convinced her he's not a kid anymore. One night happens that Carl can't remember, but Beth can. Afraid of not wanting to hurt Carl she accepts his affection. Now there's something she can't take back. Beth is convinced she loves Daryl, but will he support her through hard times? {Bethyl is strong, so strong that it will work out throughout everything.} " Cause once Daryl Dixon loves someone, it's forever." "He's like a wet dog you find, take him in and feed him, and he'll follow you forever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Kick

Beth sighed, tears filling her eyes as she struggled to keep up with Daryl. She felt bile rising in her stomach as she stopped abruptly, leaned to the side, and practically hacked out her lungs. 

Beth lifted her head wiping her arm along her mouth in disgust. Daryl had now stopped, and he was looking straight at her. 

" Beth, are ya' feeling sick?" 

He asked approaching her. Beth sighed as her face reddened with embarrassment. 

" Well it's like the 5th time I vomited today, but I'll be fine." She answered. 

Daryl looked at her concerned. " We can stop here if ya' want." He said as he lowered the tent and supplies. 

Beth smiled with relief as she dropped the bag of food on the ground. Beth sighed tiredly, she hated the frequent urination and vaginal discharges she was getting. That night Beth curled into her corner of the tent. Daryl made his way into the tent at last with a smile. 

" Hey sweetheart." He said kissing her forehead. Beth smiled pressing against his side with happiness. Her heart jolted as she felt a rough kick in her stomach. Daryl jumped with confusion. " Beth, the hell was that?" He asked with fear burning his eyes.

Beth gave him a blank stare. " Nothing, I'm just hungry." She lied. " You're pregnant, aren't ya'?!" Daryl practically hollered. Beth flinched as she backed away from him. 

" Ya' were lying to me. Forget it. What scum of a bastard did this ta' ya'?!" He snarled. Beth stared at her hands with fear burning her eyes.

Honestly, now that he thought about it she had recently started wearing baggy clothing. Perhaps to cover the baby bump? 

" Okay, yes. I'm pregnant. I didn't tell you because I was worried." She whimpered hoping he would believe her. Daryl jammed his fist into the ground. 

" What fucker raped ya'?!" He snarled with pure utter rage. " N-no one r-raped m-me." Beth stuttered. Daryl gave her a pure confused look. 

" S-so ya' wanted it?" He asked with pain in his eyes. 

" I-I didn't want to break his heart. He was drunk, he wanted it. So I let him... I'm so sorry Daryl. I love you though, not him!" She cried desperately.   
She couldn't loose Daryl, he meant too much to her. 

" Who's the dad?" Daryl finally asked. 

Beth bit her bottom lip hard. " Carl." She finally said after a few moments in what seemed like hours. Daryl's eyes instantly widened. Carl? Sure, Carl was far from innocent, but he didn't think he would get drunk and try to have sex with Beth. A 14 year old as a dad? 

" D-does he know?" Daryl finally asked. Beth shook her head. " He doesn't remember a thing." Daryl sighed. " Ya' gunna have to tell the boy someday." If we ever see him again, Daryl thought, but didn't say. 

" And have Rick kill me? No thanks!" Beth blurted. 

Daryl sighed as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. " Lemme' deal with Rick. S'okay?" He said gently. Beth smiled and nodded into his chest. " And maybe one day, we'll have a kid together. When the time is right." Beth said with a smirk. 

" Beth Greene, I promise I will help ya' take care of this baby. For now I'm gunna make this the best night ever." He said with a chuckle. Beth giggled as he pulled her under the covers with him. She knew in they're own time they would have kids. 

But for now she and Daryl needed to take care of the baby that squirmed and had made a living in her stomach. This little baby depended on Daryl and Beth to protect it with their lives.


	2. Strawberry Blonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the baby to be born! :)

Beth sighed as she stopped running, her stomach burned like hell. Daryl who was behind her wrapped his arms around her side. 

" I'm so sorry baby. I kno' it's hard." He said truthfully. 

Beth sighed as she sat down. What did he know? He wasn't the one carrying a baby in his stomach. 

Beth had been pregnant for almost 8 months now. She was huge. She knew that her baby was due soon.

Daryl sighed. Things were difficult. Extremely difficult, but he had to take care of Beth. 

Now wasn't the best time for her to be having a baby. For he knew nothing about what to do when a woman gives birth. 

Hell, he wasn't a doctor. But, he loved Beth so he would do anything he could for her. 

" Hershel was a doctor, did he teach you anything about giving birth?" Daryl asked awkwardly. He hated to be useless, and he hated to keep bringing up Hershel, but he had no choice.

Beth sighed as she nodded slightly. " He taught me some, but he never thought I would be here having a baby." She answered truthfully. 

What would her father say if he found out? Beth sighed, she couldn't go on anymore. " Can we rest here?" She asked. 

Daryl nodded with a sigh. " Yeah sure." He answered as he laid the tent down. 

Beth felt awful, here she was pregnant and was making Daryl carry the tent, supplies, food, and weapons. 

Beth quickly crawled into the tent and curled up into the corner. Daryl sighed as he brought the weapons and supplies in the tent.

" Beth ya' al'right?" He asked worriedly. Beth grumbled. 

" It was late. Everyone was asleep. Carl came to my cell late at night. I was stupid. He told me he had a lot to drink. Which he did, he was tripping. I asked him where Rick was and he said Rick was asleep and didn't know. No one knew but me." She paused taking in a deep inhale. 

" He told me he loved me. At first, I pushed him away. Told him to get some sleep, for he was only 14. He convinced me he wasn't a kid or a little boy anymore. I know it sounds stupid. I'm way older, I should've rejected him, but I didn't want to hurt him." 

Beth tugged on herself tighter as Daryl stayed silent.

" He flattered me. Then I guess I just let him do it. Then the next morning he woke up and asked why he was laying in my bed. That's when I realized he didn't remember it." 

Beth glanced at the ground. Why had she been so stupid? It was just one night, she never would've thought she would've for pregnant from it.

" I just told him he had a nightmare, and he believed me." She said mournfully as Daryl let out a large exhale.

" Are you gonna say something?" Beth asked hating the silence. She felt a sharp pain in her bladder and squealed loudly.

Daryl leaped up with fear as he stared at her. She was giving birth! Beth let out frantic screams. Daryl rubbed her hair soothingly. " Shh, Beth.. It's gu'nna be s'okay." 

His eyes were wide with fear. " Jus' breathe in 'n out." He said, that was all he knew what to say. Beth nodded as she breathed steadily.

Daryl bit his bottom lip hard, drawling blood. " O-okay push." He said, not sure what to say at this moment.

Beth nodded as she did what he said. She screamed in mournful pain. Beth never imagined having a child would hurt this bad.  
\-------  
Her face was now drenched in sweat, as Daryl wrapped her baby in his warm vest. 

" She's adorable..." Daryl said studying her face. She was small, so small. This girl had a lot of hair. Her hair was a strawberry blonde color.

Beth smiled at her strawberry blonde, blue eyed little girl. " T-thank you Daryl." She said looking up at him.

Daryl smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her lips passionately.


	3. The Marauders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally we run into Joe's group, could they lead Beth and Daryl to Rick's group?

Beth let out a happy sigh as she carried her baby. Daryl was instantly at her side. " What are ya' doin' jus' running off?" Daryl asked with worry.

Beth smiled at him, she loved whenever Daryl was worried about her or her baby. " Just getting a head start." She replied with a grin.

Daryl narrowed his eyes. " Beth, ya' can't be doin' that." He said as he relaxed gently.

Beth smiled as she playfully shoved him with her elbow. " Ain't nothing going to hurt us, because we have our Prince Charming to protect us." She said with an affectionate smile.

Daryl groaned. " Beth I ain't no Prince Charming." He said truthfully. 

" Maybe you don't wear a fancy outfit like a prince, and maybe your not living in a castle, but that doesn't mean you aren't my Prince Charming." She replied before humming to her baby.

Katrina was officially 1 month old now. Surprisingly, she wasn't a really fussy baby at all. Instead she was usually calm, and didn't mind zombies. 

Daryl turned his head before quickly grabbing Beth. " H-hold on." He whispered to her.

Beth cocked her head to make out the body of men in a large group. " The bastard killed Lou!" One yelled in anger.

Daryl's eyebrows furrowed as he listened quietly. " Stay behind me Beth. S'okay?" 

Beth nodded remaining silent. Her heart throbbed with worry. What if these men attacked them? 

"Let's go." Daryl said. Beth nodded her agreement, as she turned to walk away her foot stepped on a branch causing a loud snap.

" What was that?" One voice shouted. Beth bit her bottom lip in frustration. She turned to glance at Daryl who was shaking his head with frustration.

Beth considered running, but she didn't think they'd make it. Slowly she gathered herself and turned around revealing herself to the men with her Katrina held in her hands.

" Why look at that." An older man said stepping towards her. Beth stepped back with fear as she clutched Katrina closer to her, if that was even possible. 

Daryl popped out aiming his crossbow at them. " Stay the hell back." He warned. 

The older man put his arms up quickly. " Woah, there partner!" The man called holding his palms up to Daryl. " We don't want any problems."

" I claim that blonde mom, she's a hottie." One dark haired man said to another one that stood near.

Beth clenched her jaw in fear as the side of her face throbbed. " Neither do we. So just let us pass." She finally said.

The dark headed man lifted his head to stare at her. " I admire your courage, but we ain't g'unna let d'at happen." He said as his lips curled upwards into a smirk.

Beth let out a low growl as she stood tall. " Why not?" She demanded with anger. 

They were going to pass, even if it meant killing them. 

" Why don't ya' guys jus' join us?" The man, who seemed to be the leader said. 

Beth gave him a glare. " We'll pass." She answered. 

Daryl nodded in agreement as he moved infront of her, but kept his crossbow aimed on the leader. 

" Either ya' guys come with us, or we kill ya'." The leader finally said.

Beth sighed, she knew they were outnumbered, and she wasn't risking Daryl or her baby's life to get by. " Fine we'll join you. But ain't nobody going to claim me." She said casting a glance to the dark headed man who grunted while the other man laughed.

Daryl looked like he was going to protest, but instead he stayed silent. For he knew why Beth had surrendered. 

" Very well, smart choice. I'm Joe, and that dark headed man you were glancing at is Len." He said gently. 

" Welcome to our group." Len said taking a step towards them. " We're excited to have you here." He whispered. Beth sighed before realizing that Len was whispering that to her only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! :)


	4. Finding 'them'.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth isn't too fond of the new group, but she's making it, surprisingly.

Beth opened her eyes with a sigh, there was no way she would fall asleep near these strangers. Slowly she got up and grasped Katrina who was sleeping soundly.

Her eyes blinked with tiredness as she glanced at Daryl who was sleeping heavily. Beth's eyes glittered as she laid Katrina back down and curled beside Daryl.

However her eyes didn't leave Katrina. She wasn't going to sleep at all. What if they tried to kill her baby when she slept?

Beth sighed heavily as she wrapped her arm around Katrina who laid wrapped in heavy blankets and Daryl's vest. 

It was morning before she knew it, and she knew she looked like crap. 

Slowly,she wiped the tiredness from her eyes and grabbed Katrina who was waking up from a long sleep full night. 

Katrina was a pretty good sleeper, she rarely woke up during the night, and she slept really heavily. 

Beth watched as Daryl twitched in his sleep before waking up. His eyes met her eyes for a moment before he looked away.

Beth sighed. " Hey love." She said gently placing a hand on his side. 

Daryl smiled at her, but obviously something was bothering him. 

Beth glanced at Joe who was walking towards them. " C'mon we need to find the man that killed Lou." He said as his eyes burned with anger.

Beth sighed as she nodded. Daryl slowly got to his feet as he collected their stuff. 

Beth smiled as she laid Katrina down for a split second grabbing the bag of supplies. " I got this." She said gently not believing it was fair to make him carrying everything.

" No you ain't gu'nna." Daryl said protesting. Beth smiled as she stepped away from him grabbing Katrina. " Looks like I already am." She said with a giggle as she followed after Joe.

" Tonight I am gu'nna stay up with Kat, so ya' can get some sleep." Daryl whispered into her ear. 

Kat was the nickname Daryl gave Katrina, and Beth loved it. 

" S'okay?" Daryl voice rung in her ears when she didn't answer. Beth smiled at him. " It's fine, I can stay up again."

" No ya' ain't gu'nna." Daryl said frustrated as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Beth loved it whenever he did that, she also loved it when he was shy, or nervous. Heck, she loved everything about him!

Her eyes flickered as she noticed Len making his way towards them. " I wanna talk ta' da' blondie." He said with a grin.

Daryl growled as his hands met his crossbow. Beth smiled elbowing him, she also loved his protectiveness. 

" Sure thing." She said as she handed Daryl her baby. Daryl gave her a worried look, but she shook it off with a reassuring smile.

Slowly she followed after Len. " Is d'at your child?" He asked. Beth snorted. " Of course, who else's child would she be?" 

Len just simply shrugged. " I dunno." He replied looking into the distance.

Beth gave him a confused look. Was that all he wanted? To ask her if the child was hers? 

All of a sudden Joe's voice rang out. " We have a lead on them!" He howled with triumph. 

Beth jumped at the sudden sound of his voice before giving Daryl a questioning look. 

Daryl quickly was at Beth's side handing her Katrina. Beth quickly took her baby and drawled her close.

" I'll take the little boy." Dan said with a evil smirk. Joe let out a chuckle. " That bastard that killed Lou is mine." He said his voice deep and raspy.

" I'll take the chick." One man said. Beth gave Daryl a confused look. Daryl just pushed forward in attempt to see who they were talking about.

His heart nearly stopped. " I-it's," he began as he stopped in his tracks not moving. 

Beth stopped behind him with fear burning her eyes. It was Rick, Michonne, and Carl. 

Quickly Beth broke off into a sprint bursting into the area. " Stop!" She screamed at Joe who pointed his gun at Rick. 

" Damn it get her." Joe snarled as one of his men lunged holding Beth back. Beth felt tears streaming down her face.

Slowly Joe counted as he had the gun pointed at Rick's head, Michonne also had a gun pointed at her head, and Carl was about to be raped by Dan.

Her heart nearly stopped as Joe neared '8' until a voice cut him off. A voice that she loved. " Hold on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it! :)


	5. Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know the next time I'll be on, this week consists of a lot of busy stuff for me. :( Anyways here's a sneak peek;

Carl's eyes widen as he stared at Katrina. " Y-y-your a m-mom?" He asked surprised, he could never image Beth as a mom. 

Beth nodded as she sucked in a deep breath. " C-c-can I hold her?" He asked gently. 

Beth nodded with a smile as she outstretched her hands and handed her to Carl. " S-she's so sweet. She reminds me of- of Judith." 

Beth sighed staring at the ground, she knew Carl missed Judith a lot. " S-so," he said awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck. " is Daryl the dad?" He asked with pain in his voice. 

Beth sighed, she knew Carl had always liked her. Even if he was drunk when he told her. That was the one thing that wasn't a lie. 

" Not exactly." Beth said holding out her palms. 

Carl gave her a confused look and she could tell she was hurting him more. " What do you mean? Beth? Beth then who is the dad? Who else could be the dad other than Daryl?" His voice getting louder. 

Beth exhaled deeply with worry. " Beth?! Please tell me!" Carl said his voice pleading. " Y-you." Beth finally said at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Carl will act now he knows?


	6. Every Truth Comes Out Eventually

" These are good people." Daryl protested to Joe who looked quite irritated. Beth bit her bottom lip hoping Joe would listen.

" I'm sure Lou would disagree." Joe snarled, his eyes narrowed. " Boys, teach him a lesson." 

Two men lunged forward punching and kicking Daryl. Beth squealed as she tried to lung towards them, but the man held her back.

" Stop!" She screamed before turning to see Dan pushing Carl to the ground and unzipping his pants with a crooked laugh.

Rick's eyes shown with pure hatred as he and Joe began fighting. Joe won. He held Rick back with a smile. " I'm gu'nna make ya' go ta' hell," He began, but before he finished Rick ripped his throat out with his teeth.

Beth flinched as Joe howled in pain as blood splattered everywhere. Michonne quickly killed the other man as Rick made his way towards Dan. 

Daryl killed the two men and the man holding Beth back. " Daryl!" Beth yelled running towards him with Katrina in her arms still.

Daryl's arms wrapped around her as they turned to see Carl laying by Michonne and Rick stabbing Dan over and over again. 

Beth sighed as she walked towards them. Rick sighed as he collapsed on the ground. Michonne smiled at Beth and Daryl.

\------

Rick sighed. " Screw Terminus," he said his hands shaking. " why not just travel together. We've been reunited." 

Beth stared tiredly at her family. They've always been there for her, so therefore she's always considered them as her family. " I say we get some sleep." She said with a gentle giggle as Katrina yawned, the timing was perfect.

Rick smiled, yet he held a confused look but didn't question about Katrina. " I agree, let's get some sleep." He said although he still looked fazed.

Beth smiled as she laid beside Daryl for the night, however she didn't miss Carl's glare he casted towards Daryl. 

Beth could still tell Carl was broken inside, but could she blame him? He was almost raped by a man. Beth sighed feeling sorry for him.

Slowly she closed her eyes and slept peacefully as Daryl kept watch that night. Beth smiled in her sleep,for she was thankful that she got to sleep finally.  
\----  
The next morning went by slowly. Neither Michonne or Rick questioned Beth or Daryl about Katrina, however Carl was the one who wouldn't let it slide. 

Beth sighed as she seen Carl making his way towards her out of the corner of her eye. He still wasn't fine from what happened, nor would he ever be fine, but when he was with Beth he seemed to be able to put everything aside.

Carl's eyes widen as he stared at Katrina. " Y-y-your a m-mom?" He finally asked surprised, he could never image Beth as a mom. 

Beth nodded as she sucked in a deep breath. " C-c-can I hold her?" He asked gently. 

Beth nodded with a smile as she outstretched her hands and handed her to Carl. " S-she's so sweet. She reminds me of- of Judith." 

Beth sighed staring at the ground, she knew Carl missed Judith a lot. " S-so," he said awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck. " is Daryl the dad?" He asked with pain in his voice. 

Beth sighed, she knew Carl had always liked her. Even if he was drunk when he told her. That was the one thing that wasn't a lie. 

" Not exactly." Beth said holding out her palms. 

Carl gave her a confused look and she could tell she was hurting him more. " What do you mean? Beth? Beth then who is the dad? Who else could be the dad other than Daryl?" His voice getting louder. 

Beth exhaled deeply with worry. " Beth?! Please tell me!" Carl said his voice pleading. " Y-you." Beth finally said at last.

Carl stepped back giving her a look of hatred. " Very funny Beth, I thought I knew you better than that." He snapped. Beth closed her eyes tightly, her entire existence going pale. 

" I'm not joking Carl, you do know me! Maybe almost better than Daryl." She admitted, her eyes scanning the ground.

Carl narrowed his eyes. " Screw Daryl, I've known you longer. He ain't no Prince Charming. He's probably the baby, but you want my ass to be the one to take the blame for knocking you up." He growled.

Beth sighed shaking her head frantically. " Remember that morning you woke up in my bed? I told you that you got scared and came in there. Well I lied. You were drunk." She whimpered.

Carl's eyes widened as he recalled that night. " I-I do remember getting my dad's whine... I-is she really m-mine?" He asked fear piercing his voice.

Beth sighed defeated, " Yes." She replied. Carl quickly turned around still holding Katrina and took off racing towards his father. " I have to tell him!" He yelled loudly over his shoulder.

Beth felt her heart drop into her stomach. No..no...this wasn't happening! Rick was going to kill her! " No, Carl please!" She screamed racing after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
> Sorry I've been so busy, that explains why it took so long for me to post!  
> After awhile of thinking, I've finally decided that there will be 10 chapters to this story. ^^


	7. Everyone needs their head checked.

Beth had attempted to catch Carl, but she had been unsuccessful. " Dad!" Carl hollered bursting into the room in which both his dad and Daryl were settled in, discussing stuff. 

Daryl's eyes widened as he instantly noticed Katrina in Carl's hands. " Carl, you shouldn't be runnin' with tha' baby." He said casting an uneasy glance to Beth who has slowly entered the room behind Carl, with her head down I shame.

Carl's eyes narrowed into slits as he glared at Daryl. " She's mine, not your's." He snarled backing away from Daryl with Katrina held tightly in his hands.

Daryl whipped his head to Beth's direction who gave him a helpless look. " I couldn't help it I had to tell him."

" What the hell is going on?" Rick asked with confusion, adding his input. 

Carl stared at the ground with his eyes still narrowed. " Why don't you tell him Beth. I can't even find the words.." 

Beth sighed with grief. " I-I-I can't.." She whimpered with pain stricken in her voice.

" Just tell him!" Carl snapped. " Yeah jus' tell him." Daryl growled with his fists balled. 

A few minutes ticked by of silence which seemed like hours. Beth finally took a deep breath in, knowing there was no way she was going to escape this. Rick wanted an explanation, and he deserved one too.

"Carl is Katrina's dad!" Beth cried out at last as she backed away from Rick.

Rick lifted his head with utter confusion. " No," he said stroking his small beard. " no," he repeated. " You guys have all lost your damn minds!" He snarled. " Snap out of it, all of ya'!" He shouted, his voice echoing off the walls.

Beth sighed at the ground as fear coursed within her whole entire existence. " It's 100% true." She whimpered.

Carl looked at his father. " I took your beer one night, a-and I got drunk." He said in a slowly steady voice.

Rick narrowed his eyes before looking at Beth and taking an aggressive step towards her. " There ain't no way in hell my son would fuck ya' so get the hell out of our lives, ya' lying skank." He snarled with rage.

Beth winced as if he had slapped her across the face. " Dad," Carl's voice was calm as he took a step towards his dad.

Maybe Carl did have slight feelings left for Beth. If he didn't, then he would have simply let his dad loose on her, however he was now standing between them. 

It took Beth a second to realize he was sheltering her, sheltering her like he always did. Even at the old prison, he'd always sheltered her.

Daryl took a deep breath. " It's not the girl's fault." He said gently. Rick shriveled his nose in anger. " Then who the hell who is responsible?! You all need your heads checked." He snarled backing away and punching the wall in utter rage.

Beth shyly looked at Rick. " I- I'll take Katrina, and I'll leave.. For good." She whined with fear. She was responsible for this. The only way to fix it she thought was to leave.

Carl growled narrowing his eyes at her. " Like hell will I let you leave with her." He snapped.

Rick clenched his jaw with anger. " Carl, give her the fuckin' child!" He shouted with rage.

Michonne who was just returning gave everyone a confused look. " Everything okay here?" 

Carl narrowed his eyes with hatred. " Don't call my child a 'fuckin' child'. You know what? Go to hell." He snarled before turning around and running away with Katrina.

Michonne gave everyone a confused look. Daryl sighed. Rick glared with anger before punching the wall once more. Beth felt tears burning her eyes, quickly she turned and raced off in Carl's direction.

Her heart burned as she followed Carl's footsteps. She instantly felt her heart drop into her stomach as she spotted Carl holding Katrina, and mouthing soothing words to her as he rocked her gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness!  
> Anyways hope ya'll enjoyed!  
> Anything you think I should add to this to make it be more spicy, then go ahead and leave a comment to tell me! :)


	8. Update

-This is an update. I've been so carried away with my other fanfics! I've been working on my fanfics for LegolasxSigrid, HannaxMike, KylexStan, SansaxTommen, etc. I haven't really played this fanfic much thought. I really think I owe it to you guys to finish it though. I will try my hardest to finish this fanfiction tonight. :)-


	9. Everything will be okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I've been so busy and I've kind of lost interest in this. I hope you enjoy it though.

Carl turned his head, sighing as he saw Beth. " I won't let you take her away." He warned her as she moved closer. Beth shrugged slightly. " Would it be for the best if I took her and left?" She asked. Carl quickly shook his head. " Maybe it would be the best for him, but not for me. I lost my sister. My baby sister. I don't want to loose my daughter too."

Beth took a deep breath. It was weird hearing Carl say 'my daughter'. Slowly she moved until she was beside him. Carl tensed at her presence. " It's okay." Beth said holding her palms out. " I'm not going to take her and leave."

Carl relaxed slightly, loosening his tight grip on Katrina. Beth's eyes softened as she watched the 'father and daughter' scenario. 

" You're really good with her." She said gently. Carl's lips twitched upwards as he chuckled slightly. " Thanks," he replied. " It really helps having a baby sister though. And your a natural, I mean you always took care of my sister."

Beth nodded as she sucked in a deep breath. After a few moments of silence she quickly glanced at him, leaning close. " I'm really glad we found you guys, honestly."

Carl looked at her with a smile before looking back at Katrina. " Daryl and I would've lost it if we never found you guys. He claims to love me, but secretly I think he couldn't put up with me any longer than he had to." She said with a giggle.

Carl sighed as he glanced at the ground. " So.. Your with him now?" 

Beth nodded her head slowly, her eyes nervously meeting his. " Yes, that doesn't mean you won't get to be Katrina's dad though. Daryl won't try to replace you." 

Carl took a deep breath before exhaling. " Yeah I know." He said as he fumbled with Katrina's blanket with his thumb.

Beth turned to see Daryl leaning against the wall watching them, hands in his pockets. " I'll be right back." Beth said excusing herself as she walked towards him with a sigh.

Daryl's eyes met her for a second before she looked away. " Hey." She said nervously. 

Daryl shifted his weight from his right side to his left side as he watched her. " Rick's pissed." He admitted. Beth nodded as she stared at the ground. " Yeah, well who can blame him?"

Daryl shrugged. " Look Beth, it takes two to make a baby. Not one. This isn't all your fault. Gotta stop blaming yourself. Whenever people get mad they say things they don't mean. Don't take Rick's words personal. Okay?" 

Beth shrugged slightly before turning to glance at Carl. " He's good with her, ain't he?" Daryl spoke up, watching Carl and Katrina also.

Beth nodded in agreement. " I can't agree more." She admitted as she watched them, a small smile forming on her lips.

Daryl's arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her close. Beth glanced up at him with a smile. Everything was going to be okay. " Everything is going to be okay, right?"

" Sure is." Daryl said with a smile as his lips met hers. Beth savored every second of their kiss. She smiled onto his lips as he pinched her side. 

" C'mon." Daryl said, leading her towards the woods.

Beth quickly followed him without the slightest bit of hesitation. She stopped one time to glance at Carl who was still focused on Katrina before continuing to follow Daryl.

A smile formed on her lips as he stopped. " I want you to give me all of your love baby girl." He spoke with a crooked grin. 

Beth couldn't help but chuckle, quickly she moved closer to him, pressing up against him. What he wanted was all her love. And all her love was exactly what he was going to get.


	10. Conclusion

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. " You want me to pretend like nothing happened and let everything be okay?" He asked with rage as he fisted his fists tightly, his knuckles turning white.

Daryl rubbed the back of his neck as he took a step backwards. " Well, kinda. Beth didn't set out to hurt anyone, ya' know." 

Rick growled as he quickly looked away. Michonne rubbed his arm gently, trying to calm him down. Rick didn't seem to even notice Michonne at the moment.

Beth winced as if she had been belted. Carl stood at her side, eyes narrowed. " You know it's just as much my fault as it is hers." 

Rick let out a deep growl. " Boy, shut your fuckin' mouth." Carl flinched slightly. Beth considered running off, but Daryl's strong grip forbidden her from even attempting. 

Michonne sighed before leaving. Rick glared at all of them. " Just get out, all of you!" He hollered. 

Everyone instantly left.

\---

A few weeks had passed since Beth and Daryl had been reunited with Rick's group. She rocked Katrina on her hip with a smile as she hummed to her daughter. 

Rick still remained mad however, he completely ignored Katrina ever since he had found out Carl was the father. She turned her head at the sound of footsteps. For a second she thought it was either Daryl or Carl, but who it was surprised her.

Rick stood just inches from her. " C-can I hold her?" He asked, motioning towards Katrina. Beth took a deep gulp, did she just hear him correctly?

" O-of course." She whispered, handing him Katrina. Rick's eyes softened as he stared down at his granddaughter. After a few moment of silence, which seemed like years he finally spoke. " I-I can't believe I'm a grandpa.." He stuttered. 

Tears began to run down his cheeks as he chuckled with happiness. 

Beth couldn't help but laugh with happiness as she watched them. Everything was going to be okay, no not okay, but perfect. 

\---

6 years later;

The zombie let out a mournful cry as it stumbled towards a small blonde girl. The small petite girl raised her small crossbow, hitting the zombie right in the chest. The small girl quickly grabbed her knife, ramming the zombie into the tree, stabbing it in the head.

" Good job!" The girl's mother praised,with her hands on her hips. The little girl smiled happily. She was small and young, but she was an excellent fighter. Besides, it was better that she learned while she was younger. 

The girl's father stood on her mother's left. He had a grin that was full of pride. " Well done!" The girl smiled happily at them before looking at her step dad who was on her mother's right. 

She nervously moved towards her step dad. It took a lot to impress her step dad; Daryl Dixon. Daryl watched her for a few seconds before smiling and nodding his head in approval. " Ya' did well."

The little girl smiled as her entire existence shook with pride. This may be a hell word, but at least she had the best family in the world to help keep her going.

**Author's Note:**

> Also check out my Random Bethyl Pieces <3!:)


End file.
